snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Briar Rose
Name: Aurora "Briar Rose" (has grown more used to the name "Briar Rose," so she'll more likely respond to that.) Age: '''120 '''Gender: '''Female '''Type: '''Once-enchanted human princess '''Appearance: '''Briar Rose is an incredibly beautiful young lady (as most fairytale princesses are) and surprisingly young looking for a hundred-someodd year old woman. She has long locks of wheat-colored hair flowing down to her ankles and amber eyes that seem to have lost some of their luster during her marriage to Prince Charming, decorated with dark bags underneath. Her flesh, along with her round face is lily white, and the scent of roses always lingers about her. She wanders about the streets of the city in a bit of a fog, a dazed look in those tired eyes, wearing a lovely crimson gown and bodice, trimmed with gold and laced with small pearls. Slipped gently on her feet are soft satin slippers, made of the same scarlet and gold. '''Personality: '''Due to her christening from the twelve Wise Women when she was born, Briar Rose has been described as beautiful, modest, good-natured, wise, and that everyone who saw her was bound to love her. Due to her long time asleep, she still speaks extremely politely, even more so than other royals, and sprinkles her sentences with various “thee”s “thou”s and “thar”s. She has a great disliking of other princesses, beautiful, young, unmarried princesses in particular, and will glare at any who considers herself to be anything as such with much hatred and disdain. Briar Rose has also been known to get just a little testy when her husband gets a bit too comfortable with other women, but what can one do but sit quietly and watch...and perhaps think of not so good-natured thoughts? '''Likes: '''roses, faithfulness, pretty dresses, comfy beds, soft bedspreads, velvet pillows, silky pajamas, being able to fall asleep (when that actually happens), warm tea, her family (though there have been some problems with her husband lately) '''Dislikes: needles, blood, cuts, dishonesty, her mother-in-law, her insomnia, hard seats, itchy clothes, sauce Robert, unwed princesses, evil fairies, spinning wheels Abilities/Weapons: * Sleepless Nights: As much as she would really, truly like to, Briar Rose is unable to sleep. A hundred years worth of sleep robbed her of that. Honestly, who could sleep after being in bed for that long? Despite her tired look and the bags under her eyes, she doesn’t get sleepy, and can stay up, planning and plotting if need be. And when she plans and plots, she plans and plots quite efficiently and comes up with the most brilliant plans and plots that anyone has ever planned or plotted. Insomnia tends to lead to boredom for poor Briar Rose, so what else could she do with all this extra time on her hands? *Rose's Thorns: Briar Rose's thin fingers elongate and thicken, growing some shade in their flesh. Quickly, the appendages turn deep green and span the lengths of up to ten feet each. Small buds of white form through her ill-colored skin before releasing thick thorns and spikes. The spikes being simply straight and sharp so as to torture skin. The thorns easily rip away from the vines when secured into flesh, letting them linger and slowly infect enemies with a strange poison. When the effects kick in, the subject is consumed by the same insomnia Briar Rose carries. But with normal mortals, never sleeping can be very brutal and terrible to the mind. Advanced poisoning can cause mutation into bizarre plant creatures. Personal Ailments: '''Suffers horrid and incurable insomnia; suffers from aichmophobia (fear of needles and/or pointed objects); just a tad homicidal; becomes faint at the smallest sight of blood '''History/Fairytale: But of course you have all heard tell of the story of the Sleeping Beauty, the young princess who pricked her finger on a spindle and fell asleep for one hundred years, along with all who resided in her palace, until the charming prince would awaken her. And then of the continued adventures of the beautiful princess after her marriage involving a terrible plot by the prince’s ogress mother to have her and her children served with a sauce Robert for supper, only to be rescued just in time by the palace cook. Oh…you haven’t heard this story before? Well…read it yourself. I’m here to tell you what happened after the “happily ever after.” Briar Rose, now the Queen of Rottingham, made a rather unpleasant discovery involving her dear Prince Charming. Or, more accurately, three rather unpleasant discoveries, by the names of Snow White, Rapunzel, and Cinderella. Apparently, her prince, now her husband, wasn’t as “charming’ as he had made himself out to be, and was currently wed to these three other princesses, and perhaps even more. Stricken with grief and betrayal, Briar Rose began to plot each of their demises, decorating her private bedroom (not the mutual bedchamber, of course, though the King had ceased his visits there a while ago, which has made the poor woman more bitter) with small drawings of the other wives meeting a horrid and rather ironic demise. Every night while her husband sleeps and she is unable to, she plots and plans and plans and plots. Despite being royalty, Briar Rose has begun to leave the palace at will, seeing as Prince Charming doesn’t even notice her anymore, as there are other, younger princesses for him to woo. She wanders the streets of the city like a ghost during many a sleepless night, keeping an eye out for baker’s daughters, pretty flower girls, and the like, just in case… RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Relick Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters